Pool party
by hetalia131
Summary: Lovino refuses to get in the pool with everyone, much to Antonio's confusion. When Antonio's little joke goes wrong, can he mend their relationship?


**This is just another one-shot. Spain x Romano (SPAMANO FOREVER!) with a bit angst and a bit of fluff. I hope it doesn't suck too much, I'm not very good at one-shots.**

**Spanish:**

**Mi tomate- my tomatoe**

**Que- what**

**Mi amor- my love**

**lo siento- I'm sorry**

**Italian:**

**Bastardo- Bastard**

**Cazzo- Fuck**

**Fratello- Brother**

**Merda- Shit**

**Che palle- That sucks (as in the excuse sucks)**

**Bugiardo- Liar (appratently)**

* * *

Antonio hit the water with a splash. He surfaced and shot an annoyed yet playful glare at the two Nations that had just pushed him in. Gilbert burst out laughing, only to get a mouthful of water as he too was shoved into the water by Francis, earning a loud chuckle from the Spaniard. Antonio swam to the edge of the pool and rested on the cool tiles.

"Feli, Lovi, you coming?" He called over to the changing rooms.

"Ve~ Just a second." Feliciano replied. A couple of seconds later he came bounding out of the changing rooms, almost slipping on the way, and jumped head-first into the large swimming pool, splashing Francis in the process. The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't have much to say when Gilbert grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him into the pool, coughing and spluttering as Francis landed on him. Ludwig also appeared from the changing rooms, yelling at Feli and Gilbert to be more careful before climbing into the pool. Lovino didn't follow. Antonio gave Feli a confused look, who returned a rather concerned look and shrugged.

"Come on Lovi, mi tomate, we haven't got all day!" Antonio called again, concern seeping into his usually cheery voice. After a few moments of silence, Lovino emerged from the changing rooms, but he was still fully clothed.

"I'm not getting in." He muttered, only just loud enough to be heard.

"Que, why not?" Antonio pouted; Lovino just looked away, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"I'm just not." He looked down, pulling his Ipod out of his pocket and plugging the headphones in.

"Oh, don't be like that Lovi, I don't want you to miss out, just go and get changed." The Italian just shook his head. Antonio sighed, as cute as Lovi was he sure was stubborn. He ran his hand through his wet, chocolate-coloured hair, a sign that he had given up and swam out to join the others, laughing when he noticed that Francis and Gilbert were already attempting to drown each other.

...

Lovino risked a quick glance at the others, huffing when he noticed Feliciano sitting on the German potato-bastard's shoulders, laughing as he watched the others splash and leap about. This was _supposed _to be a pool party, Lovino just rolled his eyes.

"Pool party my ass." He muttered and continued to flick through songs. _Boring, boring, boring. _But his eyes immediately darted back up, stealing another glance at the others. They all looked so happ- stupid! They all looked so stupid, laughing and prating about and... so perfect. Lovino looked down at himself, his stupid, slim little figure. Even Feliciano had more muscle on him. Feli's skin was sun-kissed whereas Lovino was stuck with his olive-coloured skin, no matter how much he tried to tan. Feli's eyes were sweet and honey-coated whereas Lovino's were hazel. Everything about Feliciano screamed out 'I'm the cutest!' And then there was Antonio, with his tanned skin, his shining emerald eyes, curly chocolate-coloured hair, his perfect torso and his god-damned perfect ass, although Lovino would never admit it. He watched Antonio swing an arm around Gilbert's neck, dunking his head in the water playfully despite the Ludwigs protests and warnings. Lovino shook his head, trying and failing to erase the thoughts. Eventually he gave up and just turned around to face the wall instead.

Antonio glanced over his shoulder at Lovino, he knew that the Italian had been watching them, he just didn't know why he wasn't joining them. He released Gilbert, who came up coughing and gasping something about being too awesome to drown, and swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Lovi, I don't like leaving you out, come on." He called to the Southern Nation. Lovino ignored him, pretending to listen to music. Antonio sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, mi amor." He pulled himself out of the pool and slowly snuck up behind Lovi, listening to the supressed giggles and snigger of the others behind him. Before Lovino could react, Antonio had his arms wrapped around his waist. He took the Ipod away and placed it on the bench before lifting the Italian off of the ground and carried him, kicking and screaming, over to the edge of the pool.

"Go and get changed, or you can go in fully clothed." The Spaniard chuckled into Lovino's ear, Lovino yelled profanities at Antonio, flailing around and clawing desperatly at the arms around him.

"NO, GET OFF, BASTARDO, CAZZO!" He screamed as Antonio got close to the edge of the pool, curling his toes into the water.

"Last chance." He whispered. Gilbert and Francis joined in chanting 'DO IT, DO IT!'; Ludwig rolled his eyes, although he chuckled lightly, earning a glare from the older Italian and Feli was laughing and pointing out how red Lovi looked.

"NO, NOW LET ME GO!" Lovino realised his mistake too late.

"Ok!" Antonio smiled mischeviously and did just that. Lovino fell into the water with a loud splash and everyone burst out laughing. Surfacing, Lovino shot daggers at Antonio, who just laughed and waited for Lovino to tell him that he hated him, to get all flustered and blush like the cute little tomato that he was. But it never came. The laughter died down slowly until the room was filled with a deafening silence. Lovino looked down, refusing to meet anyones gaze. Antonio's heart practically ripped in two when he heard Lovino choke a sob, a single tear dribbling down his face.

"... Fratello, it was just a joke." Feliciano said, swimming over to his brother and patting his shoulder. Suddenly, Feli yelped as Lovino forcefully slapped his hand away and half swam, half dragged himself to the edge of the pool, clambering out. He stood up slowly and turned towards Antonio, who was now regretting what he'd done.

"... I hate you." Lovino muttered, before screaming the words again and sprinting back to the changing rooms, wiping his eyes furiously. Antonio had heard these words plenty of times before, but this time they hit him like a punch in the gut. They were so much more serious, so much more painful. He brought a hand to his head, trying to steady his breathing.

"Hey Antonio, don't let him bother you, he's just being a drama queen." Gilbert said, swimming to the edge and nudging Antonio playfully, trying to get the cheerful Spaniard back. Antonio ignored the albino and turned on his heels, heading for the changing rooms. He had to fix this, or he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The other Nations watched in a stunned silence as he turned the corner and vanished from sight.

...

Lovino threw his soaked jeans to the floor along with the rest of his clothes and sniffed, wiping away the unshed tears that tried to spill over the barrier. He pulled his swimming shorts on, they were the only things that were dry, and slumped against the wall of the small stall; he hissed quietly as his back made contact with the cold tiles.

"Merda, my Ipod." He muttered, cursing under his breath. He leaned forward, pulling the curtain back sharply and stormed out of the stall only to come face to face with the one person that he really didn't want to see. Lovino froze as he locked eyes with Antonio's, who gave him an almost pleading look, an apology? Lovino just scowled and turned around and stomped off the opposite way. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm, whipping him around to face Antonio. Lovino struggled, throwing a string of curses at him but Antonio just gripped him tighter.

"Lovi, I'm sorry, lo siento, I didn't know you'd take it so seriously." He begged, wrapping his arms around the Italians shoulders protectively.

"Che palle! You were just trying to embarrass me, you just wanted a good laugh and decided to pick on me just like everyone else does!" Lovino shouted, elbowing Antonio sharply. Antonio flinched but didn't release his grip. He held the younger man to his chest tightly, burying his head into Lovino's neck and momentarily nuzzling him softly before resting his chin on the Italian's shoulder.

"That's not true, I just wanted you to have some fun, really."

"Bugiardo, you just wanted to show off in front of everyone!" He screamed "In front of your friends and my OH SO PERFECT BROTHER!" With that he delivered another blow to the Spaniards chest, who this time let go, and ran off as fast as he could. He turned the corner, completely forgetting his Ipod, and locked himself in one of the shower rooms, where he collapsed in the corner, wishing that he would just disappear. Of course, Antonio followed.

"Lovi... is _that_ what this is about, is _that _why you wouldn't get in?" Lovino tensed.

"W-what do y-you mean?" He stammered, sniffing and holding back sobs.

"... You know, you think that everyone's better than you." Lovino didn't answer. That was all the proof that Antonio needed.

"Oh Lovi, open the door." He expected an imediate refusal, but instead he heard a small clink as the door was unlocked. He pushed it open, slipping inside the stall and locking the door behind him. Lovino buried his head in his knees, which he'd pulled tightly to his chest. Antonio kneeled down next to him, embracing him sweetly.

"Lovi, why do you think of yourself like that, mi amor?" That's the moment that Lovino's resolve crumbled. He spilled his guts out to the older man, telling him everything that he thought of himself and others, explaining why he didn't want to get in the pool and why he got so worked up. By the time he'd finished he was almost gasping for breath. Antonio couldn't take it all in, so instead did the only thing he could think of at that moment and tilted the Italians head up, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. At first Lovino stiffened, but he soon sighed into the kiss, delighting Antonio as he began to move his lips against Antonio's. Antonio eventually pulled away, smiling at how red the Italian had gone.

"Awww, you look just like a-"

"Don't say it bastardo!" Lovino quickly cut in before quickly pressing his lips against the Spaniards once more.

...

"Yay, Fratello's getting in!" Feliciano yelled as Antonio and Lovino came back out of the changing rooms. Antonio smiled at Lovino sweetly before running and bombing into the pool, laughter filled the room once more. Antonio emerged and gestured to Lovino, who quickly followed, making sure to land as close to Ludwig as possible. Ludwig protested as he was splashed and more laughter could be heard. Antonio chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulder and this time Lovino joined in.


End file.
